Aerials
by SaintFable
Summary: AU Working day and night to pay for college, Eragon has no social life. Saphira attempts to change that and things get hot. One Shot OC present Full summary inside. *I promise to fix it and repoast.*


**Aerials**

Summary: Working crazy nights and long mornings to pay for college, Eragon has had little time for any kind of relationship. His best friend thinks he's lonely so conspires with allies to get the young brunet some love. Pairing: EragonxMurtaph

Disclaimer: The Inheritance series and characters belong to someone else. Faun, Neverland, and such belong to me.

Warning: Yaoi, yuri, lemon, and if you're going by the book there's incest. In my version they aren't related, though.

Notice: This is the only time I'll be posting this information, but it does carry on to all the other chapters. If you don't like something I've mentioned above, please, don't read it then flame me because, I did warn you ahead of time. Also note that this is a one shot sectioned into four parts.

* * *

**Chapter One: Lonely Day**

She's dancing with almost everyone, moving her hips side to side, and bobbing her head to the music. Her black mini skirt is _just _long enough so none of them can see anything and her blue tee is just low enough so they can see a bit of something. Her blonde and blue hair, which is a crazy, spiked pixy cut, moves with her but doesn't loose its form. The music is too loud for me to hear her silver necklaces and bracelets click together but I know they must be making one hell of a racket the way she moves.

Another guy comes up to the bar and gives me an order for a Screaming Orgasm along with a slightly creepy look. I get this kind of guy frequently, sometimes even girls. They ask for something like a Screaming Orgasm, Sex on the Beach, Red Headed Slut (hair color permitting) then make subtle or not so subtle suggestions. Generally involving them, a dark room, and me. I pretend I don't notice any of it and that tends to be enough to discourage them; like now.

I make the drink and give it to him, taking his money. I see her coming my way, she's a little tipsy but after all the Summer Love she's had I'm really just amazed she can walk in those black boots of hers. She smiles at me, taking a seat at the counter she says, "Give me another."

"Don't you think you've had enough, Saphira," I ask as I wipe my hands on the black apron they make me wear at this job. When the bar tender asks you if you think you've had enough they're not actually telling you to stop. It's an encouragement but what we really want is to hear your answer. What you say can tell us everything.

"Maybe, but you get off work in half an hour so you can drive me home."

See, now I know she's pacing herself and not so trashed that she can be carted away by some scumbag. "Okay, just do me a favor and drink it at the bar."

She sits on one of the many stools and I start mixing her poison. This drink is insanely popular here. All the locals love it. Of course, Summer Love is the property of Neverland so I can only say that there's strawberry syrup and a lot of vodka.

I set it in front of her so she can nurse it like a bottle. The hard-core partiers are starting to leave and it's almost two a.m. Thank god for that because, that means I get to close up soon. At least I'm not on clean up; I don't need vomit on my new black converse. This place is called Neverland. It's a club that's never short on lost boys, pirates, mermaids, or fairies. It's pretty cool; looks like a cave, good drink, great music.

Weird thing is it's built under a coffee shop. The owner and his cousin inherited the building from someone. They both wanted it but neither had the money to buy out the other. Their compromise was that Faun could own the night crowd and Arya could have the day walkers. Saddest part is, I work for both of them.

The clock strikes three and I walk out from behind the bar. The owner slash DJ is nice enough to stop the music and hand me the mic when he sees me coming over. I flick the thing on, "Okay everyone, it's three! That means closing time. Hope you had a good night, come back tomorrow for the Summer Nights."

I toss the mike back to Faun who catches it with ease. People begin to flow out; it doesn't look like there are going to be any difficult patrons tonight.

"You sure know how to clear a room," he says with a little disappointment. If he could have it his way, Faun would keep this place open twenty four seven. He tries to push his messy red hair out of his face; he's one of the guys that have ordered a Red Headed Slut from me. That was a couple years ago though.

"It' a real talent, I assure you. I'm gonna take Saph home."

"Ah, had a bit too much of that Summer Love again, has she? Well, you'll be a good friend and take care of her won't you," he says as he turns off the lights.

I can't help but think that his cloths are really too tight for him every time I see him. He loves to wear yellow t-shirts; I have yet to figure out why, with tight ripped jeans. He also has more metal in his face than I have on my key chain. Let's see; left eyebrow, right nostril, snakebites and five in each ear. I've also heard some of the regular guys talking about his pierced navel. But when you have friends in the tattoo and piercing business I guess it makes sense to take advantage of your connections.

I grab the glasses to put them in the sink for someone else to wash, then support Saphira while we make stumble to her blue beetle. Home is only a mile from the club, I'm almost positive that she drove just so I could drive her home. I park the car, lead her up the stares and open the door. Eventually, I manage to throw her onto her bed. She'll be in pain in the morning, but that's what I'm here for.

It's a really small two-bed room apartment, luckily, it's livable. Unlike some of the other places around here. My room is right next to hers and just as small. It's a pretty normal room; bed, desk with half decent laptop, walls covered in posters. Random CDs and articles of clothing have made themselves at home where ever they've landed.

I have to have music while I sleep, it drowns out the noise of the city. I sift through my Zune until I find System of a Down. Lonely Day is one of my favorite songs; Saphira says it's like seeing an emo listen to MCR. The notes float in the air and I drift to sleep.

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_The loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day_

_Should be banned_

_It's a day that I can't stand_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

It's Sunday morning, meaning that I don't need to set my alarm clock to wake up on time. At exactly seven o'clock Saphira groans loud enough to wake me from my sleep. It's truly amazing; she's never been more than a minute off. This is my cue and I always take it, rolling out of bed and out of my dreams, I make my way to the kitchen. I pass Saph in the bathroom on my way; she's praying to the porcelain goddess.

It my job to make her breakfast, just eggs and toast; nothing with a lot of smell or taste. She emerges from the bathroom a few minutes before I'm finished making breakfast and sits at the table. I notice that she managed to get out of her night cloths all by herself. She's wearing a white tee and red boxers. The boxers aren't hers; they belong to her boyfriend, Thorn. I've never actually met the guy, only seen glimpses of him but I can tell you this much. He's as big as a grizzly with red hair.

I set the plate in front of her, she eats slowly so as not to upset her stomach. I sit down to each my own breakfast, "You gonna make it?"

She nods, taking another bite of the eggs. "I haven't seen Thorn around lately."

She looks up, "He's been working a lot. They've had a lot of customers lately."

Thorn is Faun's friend, when she went in to get her blue flame tattoo Faun took her to Thorn's shop. In fact he was the one that gave it to her. It traces from the back of her right shoulder all the way down her side to her ankle. Took almost a month to get it finished, she says it was more than worth it.

"Am I ever going to get to meet him," I ask her as I put our plates in the sink for later.

"Maybe sooner than you think," she says slyly. She then looks at the clock on the wall, "You better hurry; you're gonna be late."

It's ten to eight! "SHIT!"

I'm moving as fast as I can. Brush teeth; don't bother with hair, deodorant, uniform, go!

I'm just inside the door when I see Arya behind the counter reaching for the phone. Her raven black hair is up in a clip, her shirt is bright pink and her pants are black. The exact same as mine, nix the hair clip.

"You're lucky Eragon. Thirty more seconds and I'd have docked your pay," she says threateningly while trying to make a Mudslide for some caffeine junky.

"Sorry, wont happen again," I apologize as I move into action, taking orders and filling them as fast as I can. This place gets pretty crazy but then again, the owners aren't quit sane either. It's a cute shop with a lot of flowers and scenes from the movie painted on the walls. We even serve tea, not the instant stuff either, the stuff that you brew for nearly an hour.

I've told you a bit about some of the people in my life so I guess I should tell you about myself. I'm Eragon Shade; I live in Surda, the biggest city this side of the country. I'm a part time student at Surda University with two full time jobs. I work at the Neverland nightclub and the Wonderland café. My best friend is Saphira Azzurra and my social life does not exist.

If only I knew that my dearest friend was about to change that.

** Inversion**

When Eragon has gone to work…again, Saphira goes to sleep for a few hours since it's just not possible to function with so little sleep and a hang over. Curse Summer Love. When she wakes again, she dresses in a small blue dress and goes to visit Thorn. It's just mid day which means that he should be opening the shop. Four miles east of home is the tattoo parlor known as the Magic Forest. When she enters Thorn is sitting at the desk waiting for a client. Seeing her, he smiles wide and toothily.

"Morning," she says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's not morning anymore."

"It is for us," she declares as she sits her petit frame on his desk. The place is dark and a little creepy; the walls have ornate paintings that Thorn did himself. They're all fairies and woods. The front room has antique chairs and tables for the customers to sit in.

"I thought you would have stayed home a while longer. You went to Neverland last night didn't you," he asks as he stands up to put his arms around her. The blue blonde winds her arms around his abdomen, tilting her head up to talk.

"Yes, I did. But I have a project today," Saphira says with a light in eyes. The red head recognizes the light as a mischievous glint. "Eragon is always taking care of me and working to pay for school. I don't want him to be alone, he seems so down."

"If you're asking something you can come out and say it."

"Do you know anyone that he might like?"

Thorn is slightly thrown by this question, "Uh, well, I don't really know any girls that are free."

The little woman in front of him looks at him confusedly. "What? No, not women. Eragon's gay, he likes boys."

"Oh! Hm, I know a couple, but I don't think you want him to meet either of them," he says tentatively.

"Why not?' Saphira moves forward just enough so she can stand up. Thorn is looking a little ashamed and she can't fathom why.

"They're not the friendliest of people. Vanir isn't a bad guy but he has trouble getting along with a lot of people and he can be a real prick," he tries to explain, leaving out the other person in hopes that his girlfriend wont ask.

"I see, what about the other guy."

Shit. "Well-"

"Come on he can't be that bad." He looks at her disbelievingly.

"Maybe you should meet him"

"Okay, where is he?" The towering man takes her hand and leads her past the dark red door that lead to the back where people got tattooed and pierced. To one side of the room were a table and a couple chairs; the place was pretty messy with ink and sanitation implements. On the other side was a chair, table covered in sanitation implements, needles and bits of metal, and a man. He was sitting in the chair glairing at the ceiling. His hair was a deep brown that looked as though he had just gotten out of a bed that fit more than one person. The young mans cloths were all black, from his tight black tee to his jeans and boots.

"Murtagh, I want you to meet someone," Thorn basically orders from the other man. She could guess that if he didn't want to do it he wouldn't, no matter how much her boyfriend shouted.

He lifts his head up just enough to look at her. He seems highly uninterested but still says, "So this is the girl."

"She has a name," he told his friend with an annoyed tone.

"Of course she does and, yes, I know what it is. You say it every five minutes, I'd have to be deaf not to know."

Stepping forward she extends her hand, "Hello, my name's Saphira Azzurra. It's nice to meet you."

"You think so," he asks with a small grin, watching from the corner of his eye while Thorn ground his teeth. "So you're Italian?"

"Yep," she beams. One of the things she was most proud of was her Italian heritage even if she had lived her whole life in Surda.

"That why Fintan's fucking you?"

She glares fire at him but he's cool as ice. "Maybe you're right Thorn. He's no good either. You don't know anyone else?"

"Nope, sorry love," he says, waiting for his friends reaction. Murtagh might not catch on but he could recognize when Saphira was playing someone.

"No good for what," he asks, slightly annoyed that the girl would just assume he couldn't do something.

"Well, I was looking for a date for a friend of mine. Maybe even a boyfriend, but you'd never do. He has better taste than you," she says with all the malice she can. He may be an ass to her but there had to be a reason Thorn was friends with this guy.

"No thanks. I'm not interested in being your little friends arm candy. Better luck next time," he closes his eyes and leans back. The blonde is about to say something until Thorn pulls her into the front room.

"See, told you he's no good."

"I wouldn't say that. He looks good and he's defiantly not stupid. Okay, he's an ass but Eragon has a very positive effect on people. Besides, he's kinda scary; Eragon needs someone to scare away the other leeches."

The red head sits down again, "If he has people chasing him already why not try to hook him up with one of them?"

Hearing this Saphira gets an idea and the horror of it is vividly shown on her lover's face. "You're not doing anything tonight right?"

"No?"

"Good, it's summer vacation and tonight is the Summer Nights festival at Neverland and you are going to come with me," she says as she makes her way to the door. Before leaving she says, "Be there at ten, bring your friends."

As he watches her walk down the street Thorn thinks to himself that he's dating a very scary girl and smiles to himself.

* * * * * * *

I'm finally home; there were way too many people today. I feel like my feet have become a bigger part of my body. I think they're swollen beyond repair they hurt so much. I throw myself onto my bed trying to catch a couple hours of sleep before I go to work again. But, the world is cruel; it's not just a saying it's a fact. So now is when Saphira would be opening the door, walking into the apartment, opening my door, and crawling into bed with me.

She starts poking my stomach and I open an eye to acknowledge her. She smiles, "Hello, how was work?"

I groan.

"That bad, huh? Well, I'm sorry my friend. I'd let you sleep but I need to get you ready and it's going to take me all the time I have to do it right."

I slowly open my other eye. "Why are you getting me ready? I can dress myself."

She looks at me with a pitying look. "Of course you can. Now get up."

If anyone ever tells you that all gay guys have the ability to dress with better fashion sense than girls they are wrong. I have no such ability; in fact Saphira has banned me from my good cloths. She says that if I tried to go out in public the way I want to I'd be arrested.

She pulls me out of my bed and into the bathroom, throwing in some random cloths that I know will make me look way hotter than I think I am. The navy blue short-sleeved button up is actually loose enough for me to move but the ripped jeans are like a second skin. I keep trying to tell her that I'm not a snake; she never listens. Once the cloths are on she attacks me with eyeliner. Luckily, it's blue and very thin so I don't look like someone that's trying to make it on Broadway.

She smiles at me and I know that I going to have a hell of a time at work tonight. She runs her hands through my messy brown hair, making it a little messier but in a way that you can tell it's styled that way. "The finishing touch, this also counts as part of your birthday present."

She lifts a bag from the floor, showing me that it's from Hot Topic so all I can hope is that it isn't something spiked. It's leather, thick, and brown, huh. A wristband with a buckle, I actually love it. "Thanks Saph."

"My pleasure. Now, let's go or we'll be late," my blue blonde friend trills as she walks to the door. It's ten minutes to ten; thank god she's coming with because that means that we can drive.

The place is decked out in all kinds of shiny and soft things. There is shiny pink and purple tinsel hanging everywhere with fabrics hanging over some of the tables to hide the couples from prying eyes. It actually looks like a fairy cave. There's the fairy king himself, "It looks amazing Faun."

"I hope so," he says, tugging at his purple shirt that looks like it would fit Saphira pretty well.

"You're wearing purple."

"It matches the décor of tonight. What do you think of the pants? I thought they were a little baggy but what do you think?" In all honesty they look like they may actually be a size normal people would wear and black too.

"They look great. Do you have enough Summer Love? They always order a lot of it at this festival," I comment as I go behind the bar to put on my apron.

"Yeah, we'll have plenty. What's up with you, huh? You look like a real treat. Did Saphira clean you up," he asks, as he looks me over. I can't help but blush a little, what is Saph doing to me?

"She spent two hours dressing me like this. She won't tell me why but I get the feeling that it's for something other than the Summer Nights festival."

The little blonde whirlwind is helping a techie hook up all of the extra speakers and lights. She sees me looking at her and smiles. I pray that whatever she's planning wont be too horrible.

An hour later the place is popping, there are more people here than usual and they're all dancing or drinking like they were born to do nothing else. I'm taking orders as fast as I can fill them; I've been hit on by twelve girls and twenty-one guys. I have only seen Saphira a couple times when she came to check on me and ask for a drink. How I wish I knew what she was plotting.

**BOOM!**

The blue clad girl is standing by the door waiting for Thorn and the others; they're almost an hour late when she sees them. Thorn is wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans, his hair is all spiked. She almost forgets that she's trying to set up her friend when he comes over to give her a kiss. "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry. It took a bit of persuading to get Vanier here," he says, gesturing toward a tall man behind him with long black hair, a green t-shirt and black slacks. He looks almost as annoyed as Murtagh. Said dick is wearing the exact same cloths that she met him in.

"Okay, well let me introduce you to a few people." She takes her boyfriends hand, leading him and the two other men into the throng of bodies. Eventually she has pushed past enough people to reach her only two female friends, sitting under a canopy at the farthest table. They're a little entangled in each other at the moment, touching and kissing.

Saphira isn't shy about interrupting them, "Detach for a moment ladies! I have some people for you to meet!"

The two women reluctantly pull apart. They've both been drinking; other wise one of them would have had the sense to drag the other to their apartment. Arya, dressed in a pink mini dress with glitter in her hair, looks at her friend, "Who are your friends Saph?"

"This is my boyfriend, Thorn. These are his friends, Murtagh and Vanir," she says pointing to each of them in turn.

"Not exactly friends," Thorn corrects. He offers his hand to the two women, who each shake it.

"You have a real gentleman here. Don't let him get away," giggles Nasuada as she snuggles into her girlfriend a little more. Her lacy white top and skirt aren't hiding much and Saphira doesn't want to get in their way when they're both a little drunk.

"I know; I'm going to show them around. See you guys later."

"Cute couple," Murtagh says with a bit of sarcasm. Fallowing the couple in front of him toward the DJ.

"Yeah, they are. Arya owns the café upstairs and Nasuada owns the clothing shop next door. They're good for each other. Vanir this is Faun, Arya's cousin and the owner. Faun!" She waves at the DJ, who is in his own world listening to the music and watching the crazy movements before him. He is even moving to the music himself, while he spins the multicolored lights around.

"FAUN," she shouts, standing in front of his table set on a platform. He pulls off the headphones so he can hear her. Saph notices for the first time that Thorn's hair is the red of blood or a rose where as Faun's blazing red hair is like fire. With tints of orange and blonde, she smiles as she thinks that it suits him. "Can you come down a second?"

He's a little put out, being dragged away from his fun, but sets the music to a mixed track he has made himself just for this event. Rather than climbing, he jumps down to them with a bright smile on his face. "What's up, Fair Maiden?"

"I thought you might like to see your friends."

"Ah, so the Dark Knight reveals himself. It's nice to finally see you in my realm," he says, patting Thorn's shoulder. The taller red head looks at the other with one eyebrow raised. "Wow, how in heaven and hell did you get Lonan here? I think I've had one too many."

"Shut up, Lucasta. I was dragged here just like Ithia," he says gesturing toward the other man that's standing behind him. Faun's eyes light up when they catch sight of Vanir.

"I don't think we've ever met before. I'm Faun Lucasta, the owner of Neverland, it's nice to meet you Ithia," Faun grins and gives a peace sign as a wave.

The tall, ebony haired man sneers just a little. "It's Vanir."

"Well anyway, welcome to my club! Have you tried the Summer Love?"

"Never heard of it."

Faun is actually a little shocked, everyone knows about his drink. This Vanir isn't too bad looking and Faun is starting to think about all kinds of ways he would like to twist the other around in his bed. "Then you'd better try some. Thorn, you might want to make sure that Saphira doesn't have too much of it herself."

"I'm not a lush," she says with just slight irritation. She sees the way her friend is looking at the snobby man and hopes that he'll be able to replace the stick up Ithia's ass with something else. It isn't until Faun has gotten one of the techies to do his job and started leading them to the bar that he notices Lonan again.

He moves a little closer to her so that he can talk without pissing off the scary man. "I believe that you brought Vanir here for me so who's Murtagh for?"

"Oh, no one. Tall, dark, and moody over there is here to meet Eragon. I don't think it will go anywhere though." She has spoken loud enough so that Murtagh knows what they're talking about. He sends her a look indicating that he's peeved with her again. Just keep baiting the hook; sooner or later he'll bite, she thinks as they approach the bar.

"That's too bad, Shade could use some affection." It's just then that Eragon sees his friends and the new people. Handing a drink to some guy that follows him with his eyes no matter how much he ignores the man, Eragon approaches them. He smiles at her but not for long as he notices the tall red man behind her.

"Thorn right?" The taller is clearly surprised that Eragon knows his name. He sticks out his hand to shake, receiving a firm grip that doesn't let go when the pleasantries are over. "I guess it's my job as the best friend to tell you that if you put her through any kind of hell I'll put you through all nine circles."

The charming, innocent smile coupled with the look in the young man's eyes makes Thorn and someone else's heart give a small quiver for two different reasons. Though slightly thrown at first the giant smiles down at the burnet. "Good to know. So, she's told you about me?"

"Not really, I've seen you at the apartment. Sorry if it was ever too messy to walk through, not much time for cleaning," Eragon says, blushing and letting Thorn's hand go.

"So I hear. You're Eragon Shade, Saphira's told me about you, I can't believe you work for Faun and his cousin. I'd go crazy."

"I resent that," the red haired man says with a smile. "Eragon can you make us four Summer Loves and a Yin Yang."

"Sure." He moves behind the counter again, making the nectar's with ease that can only be achieved with a lot of practice. Dark eyes watch the young man move his body around the bar as he works. When Eragon has brought the drinks back Faun tells him to take a break and drink with them. As the group heads for a table one of the customers slaps Eragon on the ass. He would normally tell the guy that he should go home or a bouncer can help him, but when he turns around a tall dark figure has grabbed the man's hand twisting it behind his back in a clearly painful way.

"Don't touch something that isn't yours," the voice threatens. Eragon swoons a little; no one has ever defended him from the drunkards that wanted him before. He snaps out of it when the arm is released, after a stuttered apology, and the man turns back to him.

The first thought that strikes his mind is that he has been saved by an angel of hell. The man before him is a condemned paramour, looking at him like he's already swallowed the small brunet whole. Remembering to speak, Eragon blushes uttering, "Thanks."

The tall man makes a grunt like sound and walks over to their table. Wait, he's with us, he thinks in astonishment. Some how making it to the table, Eragon takes his seat between Faun and Saphira. Thorn is next to her and there's some new guy that looks like he just got hit with a paper ball sitting next to his boss. Right between those two, directly across from him, is the dark cherub that's currently eyeing him blatantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I almost forgot to introduce you. Eragon, this is Vanir Ithia and Murtagh Lonan," beams the little blonde as she points to the individual men. Vanir hardly spares him a glance while Murtagh's slight grin lessens just a bit.

"This is your sad, lonely friend?"

"What?" Murtagh is still looking at him but with more distance. Saphira blanches at the statement.

"He was the one I wanted you to meet. I never said he was sad or lonely, just that I wanted to find him someone to have fun with."

"Actually, I think those were almost your exact words. What did you say? _I don't want him to be alone, he seems so down_," he quotes, making Saphira glance at Eragon apologetically. "He seems to be getting enough attention if you ask me."

Eragon stands without a word, walking over to the bar to work some more. Saphira looks after him, clearly wanting to go after him but first turning to Murtagh. "What the hell's your problem?! You don't know him, you've hardly met him and you've already offended him. Do you have to try to be a jack ass or is it natural?"

"It's actually pretty easy-"

She bolts up, giving him a glare that would have melted steal. "Don't go near him."

He watches her storm off toward her friend. Thorn and Faun look at him as he leans back in his chair. "What?"

"What was that for," Faun asks, rather irate.

"She wanted to give him a present and I don't do bows. He's attracting enough attention to be getting laid every night for a month, probably more. He doesn't need me and I doubt he's lonely."

"Did you think that maybe the kid isn't a slut," Thorn asks. He isn't all that pissed or surprised, this is the kind of attitude that Murtagh cops on a regular basis. The only thing that intrigued him was the look he had seen the dark burnet give the bar tender. "Just a thought."

"Tch," Lonan stands, leaving the table. He has been in this position before, people wanting to use him as some kind of accessory. He wouldn't have any of it. Sitting at the bar Murtagh watches as other numerous people order drinks and hit on the young man trying to serve them. A slight burning ignites in his chest every time they touch him, he doesn't know exactly why but he has an idea. Watching as the boy turns them down smoothly every time it's clear that he has done so many times before tonight. Eventually, Eragon makes his way down to where Murtagh is sitting.

When he sees who the patron is he has the urge to ignore the man, but doesn't. Eragon decides not to let the bastard know how much he bothered him. "Can I get you anything?"

"I don't know. Do you have any suggestions?"

Eragon thinks for second, easy revenge. "Well, you'd probably want something like a Screw Driver."

Murtagh had to smirk at the young man's bravado. They stare at each other for a minute before Murtagh asks, "Do they ask you to sleep with them every night?"

Eragon blushes, clearly signaling a yes but saying, "It's none of your business!"

"I'm just curious. Why don't you ever say yes? If you had a boyfriend it would make things a lot easier on you."

"Maybe because I don't feel comfortable being treated like nothing but a piece of ass," says the blue-eyed boy. Eragon glares at the man in front of him. One of the men next to the dark deity asks for another beer, as he turns to grab it the man slaps his butt. It was a difficult reach since it was over the bar but he did it. Regretting it instantly, Murtagh grabs the guy's hand, bending the fingers back in a cruel way.

The man is yelling abuse but Lonan isn't letting up. "Apologies to him and I'll let you go."

"God! Fuck! I'm sorry!" Eragon can only stare at the scene as his defender releases the hand.

"I think I get your point. You don't like being touched by strangers?" The Virgo nods his head numbly. The boy has a sense of innocence that is very appealing but he's not a weakling. No definitely not. His chest was still burning from the guy having touched Shade. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Wha- but, my shift isn't over."

"From what I've heard you work day and night all the time. You can make it up another night." The black Apollo gestures toward the door. Eragon is tempted; he thinks this man isn't some stranger. He won't just use him because you don't get possessive of something that you don't really want. It's been so long since he let someone take care of him and it's clear that that is what Murtagh is offering.

Taking off the smock, walking to the table of their friends he says, "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow."

As the seraph walks to the door where Murtagh is waiting Faun cheers while the others remain shocked. Looking back he catches the slight smile on Saphira's face. Lonan leads him outside, "Where to?"

"My place."

"Let's go."

**Roulette **

They break for the car. The drive is fast and the apartment isn't that far away. The stairs seem to be of no hindrance at all. The door only takes seconds to unlock and open. They blind in their rush to get rid of their clothes. Just barely inside Eragon's room and they're naked. The younger man is panting, "I'm new at this. I-I've-"

"Don't apologize, don't say anything. I'll be gentle as I can," Murtagh whispers in his ear. Leading the smaller man to the bed he lays him down, placing himself on top of the other. "Just do as I tell you, okay."

Eragon nods, he's not sure but he will trust Murtagh. It isn't slow or gentle, not now. It's fast and rough, the elder kisses him hard on the mouth using his tongue to probe the other's mouth. They each taste the other and want it all the more. Hands begin to explore the skin before them. Touching and seeking until Eragon finds the part that he's looking for, taking the elongated cock into his hand he squeezes it, pumping up and down. Murtagh hisses at the sensation, suddenly thinking that the boy isn't as inexperienced as he thought. This thought only makes him want to claim Eragon all the more.

Eragon is getting hard listening to the sounds of his partner; turning his head he watches the restrained euphoria on the dark man's face. He starts to go faster but Murtagh won't stand for it. His own hand finds it's way to Eragon's member, stroking it with more practice. Eragon let's out a desperate moan.

"Spread your legs," Murtagh instructs. Eragon obeys, he can feel the larger man pull away from him and release his penis. He wants the hand back so bad. Then he feels it at his entrance, despite being a virgin he does know what this means and finds that he isn't scared but excited. There is no preparation, no lube, but Murtagh did say he would be gentle. So instead of slamming into the smaller body as he would prefer, he pulls the legs around his waits. Slowly entering the man below him.

It doesn't hurt, though it is strange. Eragon wiggles, trying to adjust to the intrusion. When Murtagh is fully sheathed he begins to move. Just a slow rocking that quickly builds up to a rapid pounding. Sensations enter Eragon's body, he moans again and again. Then the older man finds his prostate. He screams in rapture, begging for more. They move and move and move. Harder and deeper. They both feel their climaxes approaching. As they reach them they both call out for the other without using names.

They cling to each other as they ride out their orgasms. Panting and exhausted, Murtagh still refuses to leave the other's body until he makes one thing absolutely clear. "You're mine now. No one else's. Mine."

Eragon can't help but give a panted laugh at how it reminds him of children proclaiming something as theirs. Despite this he finds the energy to lift his head up to Murtagh, connecting their lips. "Yours."

Before pulling out, the taller man places his mouth against the pale neck. Sucking and bighting until a prominent bruise has formed; telling everyone that he belongs to him. Then he falls to the side, taking the smaller frame in his arms they drift to sleep.

**Blue**

* * *

A/N: Hello, I hope you like it. All the titles are songs by System of a Down. I mostly wrote it so I would have something to put Neverland, Wonderland, and The Dark Forest into. And because I wanted to write some yummy EragonxMurtagh. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. I am currently betaless. *suffers* In any case, check out my other stories if you liked this one. R&R


End file.
